Reflet du passé
by Fuyuka
Summary: Le passé ne nous abandonne jamais vraiment. Il en reste toujours une part qui nous accompagne et nous guide vers notre destin. Il suffit alors d'y croire et d'avancer. Zack/Cloud


**Auteur :** Fuyuka, donc moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! XD

**Titre :** Reflet du passé

**Raiting : **K+

**Pairing :** Zack/Cloud

**Disclamer :** Les personnages, l'univers, etc appartiennent à SquareSoft/Enix. Je ne touche aucune rémunération. Patati Patata.  
Le titre m'a été très gentiment soufflé par ma très chère Kimie.  
J'ai également emprunté à ce cher Arthur une de ses magnifiques citations.

**Résumé :** Le passé ne nous abandonne jamais vraiment. Il en reste toujours une part qui nous accompagne et nous guide vers notre destin. Il suffit alors d'y croire et d'avancer.

**Notes :** Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier une fois de plus Kimie pour ses compliments et ses encouragements. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien !  
Mais également un grand merci pour m'avoir aidée à trouver un titre à ce OS.  
J'ai conscience d'avoir pris quelques libertés par rapport au scénario original : j'espère quand même avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de cohérent.  
Et merci d'avance à toutes les personnes qui me liront et me laisseront des reviews.  
Et enfin, le plus important : joyeux Noël à tous !

* * *

_Je suis un fardeau, rien qu'un fardeau.  
_Quitter ce monde liquide me surprend. Mes poumons se regonflent alors d'oxygène : ma première inspiration est difficile et je m'écroule sans vraiment avoir eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je sens pourtant une douce chaleur m'entourer.  
_Tu es là, avec moi. Toujours près de moi pour me protéger.  
_Tu m'aides tant bien que mal à marcher. Mon esprit encore embrumé, j'essaie d'avancer, sentant malgré tout le danger rôder autour de nous. Petit à petit, des bribes de souvenirs refont surface : le réacteur, Sephiroth, le néant… Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je crois reconnaître cet endroit : le manoir Shin-Ra. Et je referme les yeux, ne pouvant luter contre cette fatigue harassante. Je me contente donc de mettre un pied devant l'autre, pour essayer d'avancer, pour essayer de ne pas te sembler trop lourd, pour essayer qu'ils ne nous rattrapent pas. Mais c'est tellement dur, dur de ne pas s'écrouler et de se laisser mourir.

Nous sommes sortis du manoir, je crois vaguement reconnaître une maison : Nibelheim. Mais le jour tombe, la nuit déploie son sombre manteau, recouvrant notre fuite. Et inlassablement tu me parles. Je ne comprends pas toujours tout, mais ta voix me rassure. Ta douce voix perce les affres de la douleur et m'incite à continuer. Et tu me redis que tu m'aimes, que tout ira bien, que nous nous en sortirons. Je n'arrive pas à te répondre, cela me demande trop d'efforts. Tu t'arrêtes et m'assois contre une maison. Tu me dis quelque chose, je me concentre pour essayer de comprendre : tu veux retourner au manoir et partir demain. Je n'ai de toute façon pas assez de force pour te contredire, pour te dire de fuir. Tu t'accroupis devant moi et tu me souris, d'un sourire si doux, si tendre. Tu me dis que je dois m'accrocher. Je ne suis même plus capable de marcher. Tu me portes alors jusqu'au manoir, me parlant toujours pour maintenir le peu de conscience qu'il me reste en éveil. Je ne peux rien faire, je subis tout ça et je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'emmènes ?  
_Tu aurais dû fuir, seul. Tu t'en serais sorti. Tu n'aurais pas eu à t'occuper de moi.  
_Arrivé dans une chambre du manoir, tu m'allonges sur un lit et repart. Et là, allongé, ma tête reposant sur un oreiller, je m'endors. Après ce qui me semble un temps très court, je sens qu'on me secoue légèrement l'épaule. Tu me dis que je dois me réveiller. Tu me redresses et me dit que je dois me changer : mes vêtements dégagent encore une forte aura de Mako. Mais je ne peux toujours rien faire. Alors tu me déshabilles et m'enfiles d'autres vêtements. Mais peu importe, je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que se soit. Même réfléchir est trop difficile pour moi. Alors tant pis, je m'écroule sur l'oreiller et m'endors.  
_Abandonne-moi et cours. Abandonne-moi et fuis. Abandonne-moi et vis…_

Et la nuit passe, et tu me réveilles et nous repartons. Je suis un peu plus conscient qu'hier, enfin, un peu… La route qui s'étire devant moi me fatigue d'avance. Je ne pourrai jamais me traîner jusque là. Notre avenir ? Rien. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire. Mais nous marchons toujours, continuant notre vaine fuite. Et tant pis si tu es fatigué, tu me traînes toujours. Nous devons faire une pause. Tu m'assois et t'écroules près de moi. Ma peine est trop grande, je dois parler…  
"Zack…"  
Surpris d'entendre le son de ma voix, tu sursautes. Tournant le regard vers moi, tu me caresses doucement la joue.  
"Ne te fatigue pas Cloud…  
-Tu… Pars… Laisse moi…"  
Je regrette presque d'avoir parlé en voyant ton regard. Toi qui est toujours plein d'entrain, de détermination, la fatigue a éteint la flamme de tes yeux. Tu te retiens de pleurer car tu sais -oh oui tu le sais- que nous ne nous en sortirons pas.  
"Ne dis pas ça Cloud ! Jamais je ne te laisserai ! Tu entends ? Jamais !"

Tu as crié ça, frappant durement le sol. Ton éclat de voix me fait mal à la tête. Ta respiration est saccadée : tu es nerveux. Tu as peur Zack, pas la peine de te le demander. Tu es mort de peur. Tu te lèves, inspectes les alentours et me dis que tu vas faire un tour. Tu m'écoutes enfin ? Ma tête dodeline, mes yeux se ferment et je replonge dans ce coma qu'on appelle sommeil. Et je dors d'un sommeil sans rêve. Mais de toute façon, de quoi aurais-je pu rêver ? Lorsque je me réveille, tu n'es toujours pas là. Tu m'as enfin écouté. Au fond de moi, je me sens immensément seul et désemparé, mais je sais que c'était le prix de ta vie : la mienne. Me disant que je ne pouvais de toute façon rien faire d'autre, j'inspecte le lieu. Ce lieu qui verra ma fin. Il fait nuit mais j'arrive quand même, à cause des doses de Mako, à distinguer les alentours : je suis sur une route de campagne, un petit coin boisé. La pleine lune sort enfin de derrière un nuage. Il fait clair comme en plein jour. Des bruits de pas. Et j'ai soudain très peur, peur de qui va m'abattre. Je pense à toi, à ton sourire et je ferme les yeux pour finir sur une belle image : la tienne. Mais en rouvrant les yeux, c'est bien ton visage qui est près du mien.  
_Tu n'as jamais voulu me laisser. Tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer. C'est ce qui a causé ta perte car malheureusement tout est lié…_

**oO§OoO§OoO§Oo**

Je hurle à m'en briser la voix, à m'en crever les poumons, à en mourir. J'ai tout perdu, encore. Mais plus que jamais. Je ne trouverai jamais de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je crois que je vais mourir. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce corps étendu devant moi. Et maintenant, je dois vivre pour deux et réaliser tes rêves. Je n'ai plus que ça en tête. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire. Alors je me relève en m'aidant de ton épée. Et je te regarde longuement et je pleure longuement ces yeux à jamais fermés, ce sourire à jamais figé, cette respiration à jamais éteinte…

**oO§OoO§OoO§Oo**

Je traîne ma peine et ton épée vers Midgar comme un zombie. Je suis seul, de nouveau, comme je ne l'ai jamais été. J'essaie de lentement retracer une partie de ma vie. Je m'appelle Cloud Strife, je suis… Je suis un Première Classe. Oui, c'est ça ! Je… Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être si fort. Je dois voir quelqu'un. Et je sens que peu à peu une partie de mes souvenirs m'échappe et va se tapir très loin, au fond de ma mémoire. Mais _Je est un autre_ après tout. Après tout, pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Une tristesse indicible s'empare de mon cœur et je sens qu'elle ne me quittera jamais. Et je sens que j'oublie quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un ? Je m'arrête soudain et me retourne. Vers qui ? Vers quoi ? Qui ai-je oublié ? Je me mets soudain à pleurer. Ces larmes incontrôlables, qui honorent-elles ? A quel être suprême sont-elles destinées ? Je me remets à marcher, mais mon esprit névrosé ne sait plus qui je suis, qui je dois être… Un Première Classe ou une misérable recrue ? Cloud, Première Classe du SOLDAT. C'est bien moi n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, personne ne peut me contredire. Personne ne peut me dire si je vais dans le mur. Ton souvenir me hante, me ronge… Et je base ma vie sur un mensonge. Et tout le monde me croit et personne ne se souvient de toi…

Se souvenir de qui déjà ? Je les sens, ces souvenirs qui tentent de remonter à la surface. Car mon cœur est brisé et que mon esprit en pâti grandement. Un violent frisson me parcourt. Je ferme les yeux en attendant que mes nausées passent. Lorsque je les rouvre, j'ai tout oublié. Enfin, comment dire ? Je ne me pose plus de questions, je sais enfin qui je suis. Car maintenant, en uniforme -mais rebelle en devenir- je marche vers mon sombre futur. Mais peut-être qu'un jour -qui sait ?- je me souviendrais de cet être suprême qui a guidé mes pas..

**oO§OoO§OoO§Oo**

Je me souviens de tout maintenant. Un visage, un corps, un sourire, un souvenir. Je n'ai jamais été Première Classe, je n'ai jamais eu de passé glorieux. La seule chose dont je sois fier, c'est l'amour qu'un ange m'a un jour porté. C'est finalement cet amour qui m'a guidé et rien d'autre. Il fait nuit, comme toujours sur ma vie. Je m'approche de ton épée lentement, comme si je m'approchais d'un animal sauvage que j'aurais peur d'effrayer. Mais ce sont mes souvenirs que j'ai peur d'effrayer, ces souvenirs qui ne me sont revenus que maintenant. Arrivé à côté de l'épée, je pose ma main contre la lame et je ferme les yeux. Et instantanément, je me souviens de tout, de toi. Et je pleure car j'ai enfin pris conscience de ce que ton absence représente. Je n'ai plus rien, vraiment plus rien. Rien mis à part cette douleur, cette tristesse, héritage cruel de ta mort. Le vent se lève et j'entends un sourd grondement derrière moi. Jetant un regard par dessus mon épaule, j'aperçois un grand loup, assis. Je ne recule pas, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Il se relève et s'approche de moi. Il n'a pas l'air agressif, son regard est même plutôt doux. Son indomptable pelage bouge au rythme de ses pas. Arrivé près de moi, il passe sa tête sous ma main et se frotte doucement contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'agenouille devant cette créature et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Et j'ai l'étrange sentiment de retrouver une sensation qui m'était familière, avant. Il ne bouge pas et continue de me fixer, intensément. Il s'avance légèrement et pose son museau contre ma joue. C'est chaud, c'est doux, ça me rassure.

"Tu ne me feras jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ?"  
Il se recule et secoue légèrement la tête. Je peux presque distinguer un sourire relever ses babines. Lui caressant doucement la tête, je lui souris.  
"Tu vas m'aider, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ?"  
Ma voix se brise et je retiens à grand peine mes larmes. Levant une patte, il la pose sur mon genou et se colle contre moi. Je sais que c'est ridicule de parler à un animal, mais pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis plus seul à présent. Posant sa tête sur mon épaule, il soupire longuement. Se reculant soudain, il bondit à la manière d'un chien voulant jouer avec son maître. Je me redresse et le suis. Il m'entraîne vers Midgar. Mais au lieu de suivre la route, il me fait suivre un chemin presque caché derrière une colline. Me demandant où il m'emmène, j'accélère pour finalement finir par courir derrière lui. Je le vois enfin, arrêté devant une grande flaque d'eau. Il semble en fixer le fond. Je m'approche de lui, me demandant ce qui pouvait le fasciner à ce point. Mais quand je me penche, l'eau ne reflète pas mon visage et celui de mon ami lupin. Non, elle reflète le visage de la personne que j'ai le plus aimée. Et tu as toujours ce même sourire, ce même regard insouciant. Effrayé, je me recule et me détourne de cet étrange miroir. Non, je ne peux pas y croire. Non ! Osant jeter un regard en arrière, je ne vois que le loup, assis et me regardant intensément. Il se relève et prend mon poignet dans sa gueule, sans serrer. Me ramenant devant la flaque, il me pousse dedans d'un bon coup de tête. Je tombe à genoux dans l'eau et le regarde surpris. Il aboie joyeusement. J'aurais juré qu'il riait.

"C'est toi ?"  
S'arrêtant, il me regarde et penche la tête. Bien sûr. Que voulais-je obtenir comme réponse ? Le jour se lève, colorant lentement le ciel. Jetant un regard vers la ville, mon nouvel ami aboie une dernière fois et s'en va. Mais, je sais que ce n'était pas un adieu, non, ce n'était qu'un au revoir…


End file.
